Something I Hate But It Makes Me Happy (English)
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Really ... I really hate this thing, but thanks to things that I hate, I can get an unforgettable happiness. (Juudai & Haou's birthday )


**Type : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

 **Genre : AU, Crossgender, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rated : T/R**

 **Character : Fem! Juudai Yuuki**

 **Inspiration : Author's life**

 **Attention : Typo, worth of grammar, AU, Japan's words, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX from Kazuki Takahashi-sensei & ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

 **Summary :**

 **Really ... I really hate this thing, but thanks to things that I hate, I can get an unforgettable happiness.**

"…" : Spirit's talk

* * *

 **~ Something I Hate But It Makes Me Happy~**

 **\- August, 25th -**

It's been four years I parted with my friends after graduating from Duel Academy. Now I'm just an Adventure of Duelist, which is just around the follow where the wind blows. All the luck always get, sometimes getting sustenance as I help others in trouble.

I admit, although my parents are now successful in their jobs and often gave me money for my needs, I still do not want to dwell themselves in a place and be spoiled with everything I wanted. I like the freedom for making me feel the excitement and tension that exists outside the home, find something interesting, share with others and others. All of this I lead when I graduated from school.

This is what I like~ Duel with others until the power runs out~ It was a very pleasant thing!

"Haah! So fatigue~ ..." I said break and sitting on the edge of the fountain centered near the city crowd.

 _"Yesterday_ _,_ _you_ _were dueling_ _only_ _five_ _challengers_ _._ _Today ..._ _thirty_ _challenger, Nyaa?!_ _"_ Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ said surprised me because he was always with me in the form of ... no, more precisely in the body of him beloved cat, Pharaoh.

"Maa, maa, I was surprised that today are challenged much for many. What is important, I'm happy~" I said happily.

 _"If_ _you_ _duel with_ _more than thirty_ _people_ _..._ _,_ _maybe_ _a hundred people_ _..._ _in a day_ _... Nyaa…._ _"_ said Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ increasingly ... well worry.

 _"_ _There's no need_ _to worry about._ _Juudai_ _are not_ _discouraged_ _even though_ _s_ _he is tired_ _."_ _Yubel_ said, my favorite monster who also is my servant of my past ... as Haou.

I smiled to see behavior Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ who always worries me. Yes, he's been like my father, my friend and my teacher course in physics. Although I do not like physics, but little by little I understand about the physics of outside school than in school, and only see the book alone.

And _Yubel_ , after I joined her, I never once disturbed by it. More comfortable and I am also very grateful to her. Without her I would not know that I was the reincarnation Haou duty to protect the earth from _Hametsu_ _no Hikari_.

"The important thing~" -Take the pack of hamburger from the purse- "Time to eat~ _Itadakimasu_ " I said before eating a big hamburger and delicious I got from someone who could help you with.

Well, after a duel until exhausted, it is more enjoyable while eating a hamburger for recharging. But ... somehow I so remember the Golden Eggwich made in Tome _-_ _san_ always I get in the cafeteria during a Draw there. Longing felt by the environment, even all the people I've ever met there.

 _"Juudai."._

I snapped out of my reverie and turned to Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ who now turned sad.

 _"Did you_ _miss_ _the_ _Duel_ _Academy_ _?"_ asked Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_.

I did not answer it. Just chew a hamburger while taking a paper from a bag that contains all the messages of my _nakama_. Not intentionally, I smiled with pleasure at the sight of the message.

"You are right, _Sensei_. I did miss them all. Well, sometimes can only hope and pray that their happiness comes in. Of course, also the unyielding spirit~" I said, spend a hamburger and storing paper messages from all my _nakama_.

 _"_ _That's true._ _Roughly_ _,_ _they_ _are now_ _like_ _what?_ _"_ Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ said he imagined his students after four years.

"I do not know~" I said relaxing before standing up and facing them with a smile and walk backwards. "I sometimes dream, I met them all in he-"

 _Duk!_

" _Itta_!" I fell down after getting hit by someone who had passed involuntarily.

"Ah, forgive me for my negligence!" girl said, bowing deeply.

I immediately stood up regardless of the person who hit me. "Ah, never mind. It's also my fault ..." I said stopped after seeing the girl's physique. Long hair colored blonde with a neat uniform as a school principal. "A...Asuka...?!"

As she straightened up again, she also glared and stared. "Ju...Juudai?!"

I just raised my right hand to say, "Yo, Asuka." lightly.

She, Asuka, my _nakama_ , immediately grabbed both my shoulders, "Juudai! It's you ?! I never thought, even I forget the way you look right now!" she said with a blink-blink face and happy.

"You made me forget for your looks." I said with a dry smile.

 _"_ _More precisely've_ _seen_ _grandmothers_ _."_ _Yubel_ said that made me and Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ shocked and staring _Yubel_ reflexes.

"H-how could I say it like that, _Yubel_?!" I said bertelepati with _Yubel_.

"Juudai, what happened?"

"Yes ... no nothing." I said with a smile scared. "Oh yes, why did you come here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I just want to vacation here. Well, miss Tokyo~" she said pleased. I admit, after graduating, he forwarded her education at Duel Academy abroad. She was a pretty girl has an incredible versatility than me. "I think I will not meet with anyone here. But I was lucky to meet you. So, you've got a lot of changes since graduating from the academy until now." she said.

"Really? I think ordinary~" I said as usual modest self.

"Not so! I do not know why ... you look more beautiful than ever. In fact, you look more mature and graceful." she said.

"Huh? What? Beautiful?" Honestly pretty from where? I feel Asuka grown even more beautiful than me.

"Really! I do not know why you have an aura of elegance like a queen."

"Ahahaha! Do not exaggerate~! I'm mediocre anyway~." I said that remains inferior.

 _"_ _True._ _Judging_ _from_ _anywhere_ _,_ _Juudai_ _-_ _kun_ _looks_ _like_ _a queen_ _, nya_ _"_

Not only Asuka, Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ also follow ...

 _"I think_ _,_ _this_ _effect_ _of_ _Haou's aura_ _really_ _been fused_ _with you_ _."_ _Yubel_ said honestly.

"I know, but Haou that my incarnation! And again, where possible incarnation that in fact there was a guy in my body this girl ?!" I protested at _Yubel_ blushing. Not shy but annoyed.

"Oh hey, Juudai." Asuka called for cutting our debate.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any plans to make the reunion?".

Gosh! I did not think of it!

"Yeah, me too. Only I do not know when and where I want to enable it. Moreover, the other must be busy with their respective professions." I said confused.

"Hm ... what if the holding in my house?" she said bid.

"Eh? But I do not want to trouble!" I said turn it down gently.

"It's okay. I'm actually glad if you also host this event ~".

"Eh? I host the event at your house? Why?" I asked, confused by his words.

"Because I want to hold it on August 31 tomorrow. As well as giving a present for you."

August 31 ... that ...

"HEEEEEE-Hmph !" I shocked Asuka smothered me could hardly breathe.

"I know that on August 31, it's your birthday. But, no need to shout as loud as that!".

I nodded and Asuka release her hands my mouth. "How do you know?" I asked, curious.

She was whispering in my ear. "I get information after I became a Professor at the Duel Academia in America. And of course I get permission to view the script of our alumni student identity. And so, I know your birth date~" she explained.

"P-professor ?!" I said and Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ simultaneously.

"Yeap~ It's a secret between us. Do not tell the others, 'kay ~?" said Asuka as ... rather a warning message anyway ...

Unfortunately, Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ and _Yubel_ already know, Asuka ...

I nodded. Instantly, she saw something behind. "Eh? Pharaoh? Why did Pharaoh do you have?" she asked suspiciously.

" _Etto_ ... D-Daitoukuji _-_ _sensei_ for help me to keep it. So, Pharaoh stay with me." Well despite the fact Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ has lived in Pharaoh's body anyway ...

"So ..." –silent at moment- "Tomorrow I'll meet you and I hope you have to carry your equipment for six days, okay?" she said.

"Eh? I stay?".

"Yup~ Starting tomorrow, I'll give a few gifts during the six-day stage by stage.".

"Prize step by step ...?" I asked with a cocked head.

"You'll find out later. Anyway, you have to go, okay?".

Why am I forced to like this ...? But, well. I accept.

"Alright then.".

"Arigatou, Juudai. And I hope ... This gift makes you look like what predicted." Last Asuka said, smiling sweetly before leave us.

Somehow ... she looks terrible grinning behind a cheery smile.

 _"_ _Approximately,_ _what_ _the prize_ _, nya_ _?"_ Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ said curious.

 _"I think_ _,_ _you_ _will get_ _attractive_ _prizes_ _,_ _Juudai_ _."_ _Yubel_ added.

I do not listen to what they say, but I feel ... tomorrow is the day most and certainly would not be fun ...

Hopefully not ...

* * *

 **\- August, 26th -**

Uneasy feeling began to emerge. Actually already from yesterday, but I did not respond. Somehow ... today an uneasy feeling arises even if I was ready and only waiting for Asuka picked me up. _Yubel_ and Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ was watching with astonishment.

" _What happened, Juudai?" Yubel_ asked.

 _"You look_ _gloomy_ _and dispirited_ _._ _What_ _happened, nya_ _?_ _"_ added Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_.

Only a sigh that came out of my mouth. Before I answer, the sound of a car stopping in front of my house.

Pharaoh immediately open doors that are not too tight and Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ also see who is coming.

"Juudai _-_ _kun_ , Asuka had come ~" said he pleased.

Oh good. Uneasy feeling grew when Asuka came with a smile happily I'm sure it was the smile of death for me.

"Let's go." she said, pulling my hand.

" _C-chotto_! Pharaoh-"

Asuka immediately pointed to the existing car Pharaoh there. Since when...?

"Come on!" she said, and eventually I got into the car of her shiny black limousine.

Oh, my God! Only this time I taste the delicious in this luxury car!

During the trip, I was just speechless and started alarmed by the direction of where I was taken. I saw, Asuka looks pretty even to the casual clothes. As for me, one hundred and eighty degrees different from her. The same clothes as clothes when I was in school. Want to start a conversation but I'm still hesitant to ask this question. I took a breath to calm herself.

"So ... I asked where ...?" I asked in a tone of doubt.

"You will know later~" she said simply.

Okay. She deliberately did not tell me because this is my gift. But, the longer ... this leads to car shopping dresses expensive ... That's where we stopped at one of the famous dress shop.

"Eh? This is ..."

"Yup. The place is what I'm taking with you."

"Bu…but…"

"Let's go~"

Instantly, Asuka pulled out of the car and into the store. A warm welcome and a courteous staff at the store. I awkwardly while in this place. Honestly, I have never entirely go into shops like this. Which often is the store I entered Duel Monster Cards and Fast Food. Even then, I also order food to take home instead of eating alone in a crowd.

Then, an employee approached Asuka. I saw Asuka spoke on the employee. Employee nodded and left us.

"Let's go~"

Without waiting for my answer, Asuka pulled directly go to the locker room. And it gives the employee a red dress and silver accessories and a beautiful ruby gem.

"Try, Juudai. I hope you like it." Asuka said.

I was silent not because it did not taste good, but to be honest, from the little I do not like to dress skirts or dresses until now. Tomboy? Yeah. Wild? Yeah. In fact, so I despise out of the house wherever I go, the edges of my body be burnt, dirty, worse many thought I was this man because my body is not as sexy Asuka.

"N-not so! This dress is nice too! But, this dress is expensive! It is inappropriate to me like this! Where I was a tomboy too! Sorry! I just go back!" I said outspoken before leaving Asuka. However, the sudden female employees directly over me.

"There are things you forgot to tell you. The shop is not carelessly store. This place also contains a beauty spa and massage. This place is one of my efforts since childhood.".

"What?!"

"Juudai, you are my _nakama_. I do this all for you. So ..." -Asuka grinning- "You have to I'll turn~".

Instantly, I pulled some female employees and dragged to a specific room. "No ! I do not want ! No ! Noooooooooooooooo!"

Two hours I was persecuted by the employees Asuka. Arguably the terrible torments of hell than once school exams. My body been polished with fluids, skin torn, feet and hands tortured, my face was electrocuted and then soak in hot water. It was horrible. This time, I slumped down in a private room that only a mirror in front of me. Tortured wanted to die like this ...

 _"_ _Juudai."_ _Yubel_ appeared beside me.

"Anyway, I'm no longer in the mood right now. Once I persecuted like that.".

 _"_ _It's good_ _when you_ _look at_ _yourself_ _in the mirror_ _."_ she asked.

"No! I'm sure my body is now surely only stay bones.". Okay, I'm pretty irritated today. Well, after I was persecuted, I never dared to open my eyes and see myself.

 _"You are very_ _different_ _from the_ _usual._ _"._

"Eh? Different? Argh! Definitely stay bones!".

 _"You're_ _even_ _beyond that_ _possessed_ _Asuka_ _."._

"Eh? What do you mean?".

 _"_ _Looking up_ _and_ _slowly_ _open_ _your eyes_ _and_ _you_ _will_ _know_ _later._ _"._

I paused and took a deep breath to calm me down. I looked up and slowly opened my eyes to stare at myself in the mirror.

"...".

 _"..."._

"...?".

 _"...?"._

"...?".

 _"...Juudai?"._

"...?".

 _"Hey...?"._

"... What is in front of ... It's me ...?".

"Yes."

"Are you sure, _Yubel_?"

" _Sure"_

"No way."

" _No way how?"_

"This is definitely the refraction of light on the mirror to white like this. Or maybe the mirror is broken!".

 _"_ _Baka._ _If the_ _crack_ _broken mirror_ _certainly_ _was._ _"._

"But ...? This is ...? Why ...?".

"It's your changes. Nothing. This is the true form of your face. As I said, you're more than what is owned Asuka.".

Is it true? It's my face like this? No. My body is also white like this! My face is more beautiful and white! T-this maybe it is not me !?

"Hehe~ I thought if you're so pretty~" Asuka said as he entered the room and sat beside me.

"Why are you polished me like this?" I asked, surprised.

"Because this is a gift from me all at once at the reunion later, you have to look beautiful. Actually, I want to change you like this." its fun.

That is so…?

"How would the response of our male friends when they see you, huh? I'm sure take-conquest.".

I'm not sure. Shou and Kenzan was the one who often take me ... seizure _Aneki_ ... geez ...

"Next, I will train you to become a genuine woman, not a tomboy at home."

"Apaa ?! Cho-" as before, Asuka immediately pulled out of the store and into a car headed to the mansion Asuka truly magnificent and beautiful. The blue color that dominates the mansion is so similar to Obelisk Blue dorms.

" _Sugoii_ ~ !" I was amazed when I saw the beauty in the mansion.

" _Arigatou_ , Juudai." Asuka smiled.

As we entered the mansion Asuka, we were warmly greeted by singing ... I know who it is ...

"Yo, my sweet sister ~ Finally you came too~ brother really lonely~" said a man who called Asuka as her sister is none other than Fubuki.

"None of your business." curtly replied his brother.

"Ugh ...! You're still the same crossly at first ... but you're still my brother sweetest and beautiful angels~"

Asuka just sigh seeing her brother's behavior did not change.

Soon, my turn to say hello. "Fubuki _-_ _san,_ _hisashiburi_. Do you remember me?"

"...!".

"Fubuki _-san_?".

This time, Fubuki _-_ _san_ paused and glared at me. Okay ... this is more terrifying ... because somehow ... Fubuki _-_ _san_ 's gaze as if he found something he had not met ... and ...

"Angel…?"

"Eh?" I said and Asuka together.

"OH GOOOOOOD ! WHY THERE IS BEAUTIFUL ANGEL IN ADDITION TO THIS GORGEOUS ?! IS THE ANGEL GUARDIAN FOR MY SISTER OR THE ANGEL OF MY LOVE CAME DOWN FROM HEAVEN?" Fubuki _-_ _san_ shouted.

"Not good ..." Asuka warning.

"I'm not an angel, Fubuki _-_ _san_! It's me, Juudai Yuu-" I said interrupted when Asuka be whispered me.

"Better ... you're secured. Otherwise ...".

"So wh—".

"OH ANGELS LOVE! PLEASE COOOOOOOOME I GAVE KISS HAPPY!" Fubuki _-_ _san_ ran towards me. I almost scream but Asuka punched her brother with his left hand up to Fubuki _-_ _san_ fainted and I survived the threat.

"Please take _Nii_ _-_ _san_ entered the room. Do not let the existence of Juudai. Understand?" Asuka said buttler his reign to bring Fubuki _-_ _san_.

Asuka instantly pulled me to her room.

"It is safe ..." Asuka said with relief.

"Why Fubuki _-_ _san_ like that?" I asked, confused.

"I do not know why _Nii_ _-_ _san_ like that. To think, your face has a powerful magnet if it has been polished.".

Jeez ... why did you realize, Asuka?

"I told you I do not want polished!" I said upset.

"But, I'm curious about your appearance become feminine!"

"Well ... I succumb."

"Hehe. Starting today, I'll train you here alone. Do not go anywhere. If you need anything, you can ask me."

I just smiled dry and I began to be a good trained like a woman who is graceful.

Day after day, I was practicing and getting used to the appearance and attitude of my feminine. Although sometimes my tomboy attitude still exists. And again ... Fubuki _-_ _san_ still continue after me when I was almost off guard. Asuka lucky there beside me and protect me. Until that day comes ...

* * *

 **\- August, 31th -**

Night for my birthday party and also alumni reunion arrived. All of our colleagues came from all colleges in various countries, including Japan. So crowded in the mansion until sounded in my ears.

Asuka was ready first and welcomes guests with joy. As for me ... I was hiding in the bathroom after wearing a dress, jewelry and polished in such a manner. _Yubel_ and Daitokuji _-_ _sensei_ just stunned after it somehow disappear anywhere. Sigh ... geez.

"Yuuki _-san_."

I turned to a maid outside my room.

"The time you get off." she asked.

I just swallowed hard and walked out of the house with a feeling of nervousness. But, I can calm myself after seeing my deck, the Hero of my colleagues gave me encouragement.

"Thank you for coming on the show this reunion. I, Asuka Tenjoin as host very grateful of my colleagues who already took him to regroup here. The teachers, professors and school principals from around Duel Academia who have the pleasure to present in this show. In fact, this event is not only a reunion, but also there is an other events. Just today, dated August 31, 2015, the hero who has saved us all from the evil of our largest, now birthday to-22~ ! So, let's welcome the heroine, owner Elemental hero Deck, Juudai Yuuki ~! "

Slowly, I walked down the stairs to face down but still elegant. I glanced at the people who were there. Shou, Kenzan, Jim, O'brien, Manjoume, Edo, Ryou, Johan and the others looked at me with a look of shock and could not say. Well, like a gaze _Yubel_ when she saw the appearance of a new me.

I was standing next to Asuka who just smiled chuckled at the response of all guests at the sight of my appearance. Oh, I hope there is no horror again after this ...

"That ... Juudai _-_ _senpai_ ...?" Rei asked confused and do not believe.

I can not talk like myself who normally.

"Thank you for the invitation which has been present here. Maybe, you all overlook see me like this. But, believe it or not, Asuka was the one who changed my appearance like this. So-"

"Heh! Believe you say? Do not joke!" I turned down the sound source in a tone that is ingrained in my ear, Manjoume. "How can students Dropped Out sudden graceful like that, where the character has changed. There should he turn up to one hundred and eighty degrees like it!" said Manjoume a somewhat more correct.

"It is not always like that, Manjoume _-_ _senpai_! Juudai _-_ _senpai_ was wearing a dress just to appreciate the formality that is in place it is located. Moreover, Juudai-senpai just acting like that because it only affects the clothes he was wearing. If he does not wear it, he will be back again." Rei said that trying to defend.

"Tch! Whatever you say, child!" Manjoume said before going into the backyard of the mansion Asuka.

Sorry Manjoume, what Rei said that is all true. It was my birthday and I have to appreciate what gave me my _nakama_. But, anyway myself, I still Juudai who you know. Likewise they know.

I do not know what you want to reveal more, I'm confused and afraid of disappointing Asuka.

 _Tap...!_

I turned to someone who has been tapped on the shoulder.

"There is some truth to say Manjoume _-_ _kun_. _Gomenasai_ , Juudai." Asuka said sorry.

I just stopped and smiled back. This time, I will speak in my own way.

" _Minna-san_ , despite my appearance changed, I'm still me, Juudai Yuuki! My attitude changed because of the influence of my clothes but not one hundred percent changed completely. I keep former Dropped Out of the Red Osiris! So, none of them were wrong. But, thank you all for coming here." -pointed index finger and middle finger toward the guest- "Gotcha! I'm happy to get together with you all~! _Minna_ , please enjoy a meal and have fun ~!" I said that is characteristic my typical. Everyone clapped, some whistling. I turned towards Asuka is still down. " _Sangkyu_ , Asuka. Blessings, I could feel this happiness. Although I so hate with this performance, but it makes me happy to be getting together like this. This is especially gift I got from you." I said to Asuka.

Asuka looked up and smiled happily.

Asuka has not been left behind, straight male colleagues gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

" _Na_ ... _nan_ _da_ ...?" I said confused.

"Juudai _-_ _senpai_ , will you dance with me?" said the male counterparts.

Eh? They all invited me to dance?

"Hey! I'm first!"

"No! I'm first!"

Well ... even so the take-seizure like this ...

"Can not- _don_! _Aneki_ can only dance with me- _saurus_!" this time Kenzan.

"No~! No~! She can only dance with m! Do not you, Karen?" Now Jim and Karen helped repel so many men.

"No way! _Aneki_ only be with me- _don_! If you do not accept, let us duel- _saurus_!" said Kenzan challenging to Jim.

"Hey! This is Karen request. But, if you challenge me, then I'll accept!" said Jim.

Geez... why even like this ...?

"Juudai, rather than waiting for them to finish the duel you, why do not you dance with me?" This time Misawa are offered.

"I will not let _Aneki_ dance with you!" Shou, too refused. "We've never been a duel at all. What if we air-duel as former colleagues in the Yellow Ra?" bargaining.

"I accept your challenge, Shou!" Accpept Misawa.

Geez, there are two duels are just fighting over like this ...? What I pull all that ...?

"Basic. Only selfishness that will not be able to get what they want. Shou completely immature, too." This time his brother, Ryou was the one who had been beside me and hold my right hand. "Allow me to dance with you.".

"Y—"

" _Iia_." I have not answered it, someone had pulled me away from Ryou.

"I have a debt of gratitude to this girl."

"E-Edo ?!" I was surprised to see the face of Edo slightly agitated and flushed.

"I think you use that excuse to get a chance like this, right?" said Ryou bit not received.

"Not really. But, you alone are looking for opportunities in times like this. And it could be said, are not you also use your selfishness by saying a sentence like that?" said Edo reverse the fact that at first glance with sadistic.

"That's true. When we are in another dimension, we only cooperate with each other. And now, I want to try your skills are owners as Juudai Hero Deck." Ryou was finally challenged Edo.

"Never equate me with Juudai!" Edo accept duel Ryou said.

Asuka just slapped his forehead see colleagues like it. Better, I shy away from here and look for the presence of Manjoume.

I walked into the back yard and found Manjoume mansion Asuka was looking at the sky near the shower.

"Manjoume?" I called but he did not look back.

"Manjoume- _san_ _da_?" I called a second time but still did not respond.

Finally, I patted his shoulder and called, "Jun?".

He had jerked and turned to me. Surprised to see my hand on his shoulder, he immediately dismissed my hand. "Tch! What is your business here? And again, why call my little name !?" protest.

"Endless, I call "Manjoume" does not respond. Then, "Manjoume- _san_ _da_ " does not respond anymore. Finally, I call "Jun", and you also turned~" I answered honestly.

"I-it's because you're tapped on the shoulder, _Baka_! How can I patted reflexes if you like that ?!" he said defensively but this time his face was flushed.

"But, you receive a vocation, then you want to call you name your little~"

"No kidding!"

 _"_ _Aniki,_ _does_ _not_ _always_ _you_ _want to_ _be called that_ _of_ _Juudai_ _-_ _dono?"_ said _Ojama_ _Black_ who appears alongside Jun.

"Gih! Wh-who said that?!" said Jun nervous and his face getting flushed.

 _"_ _In fact,_ _Aniki_ _had_ _a bath while_ _singing will_ _look cool_ _in order_ _Juudai_ _-_ _dono_ _fascinated_ _with_ _Aniki_ _."_ this time from _Ojama_ _Green_.

"D-do not kidding of me! You misheard!" he said still do not want to admit.

" _Ahem~_ _Aniki_ _also plans_ _to dance_ _in this place_ _,_ _Juudai_ _-_ _dono_ _"_ _Ojama_ _Yellow_ , too, appeared beside me.

"Eh? Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"You ...! Trash damn ! Get out of here !" growled June shooing _Ojama_ three brothers until they get back into the deck.

I just chuckled to see behavior Jun who is still the same as before. I never thought, said in Jun that was true.

" _Arigatou_ , Jun."

"Huh? What for?"

"I never thought, it turns out you're so like me for me. Even to protest like that. I'm glad to have _nakama_ like you." I said thank you.

"Heh! You do not get me wrong! I said it was just to wake you! I admit, you're changing just as a formality. But, when the attitude changes like that, disgust me." he said.

I just sweat drop and a dry laugh. Well, Jun has always been so, never change.

"Then, why do not we just dance?" I said that this time I was the one who offered.

Tch! Do not expect me to dance with you! As your _nakama_ I were not willing!" he said.

"If Jun Manjoume _-_ _san_ did not want, I'll be dancing with Juudai ~" said someone suddenly put his arm around my shoulder. "Hehe~ It is, is not it?"

"Johan ?!" I said surprised to see Johan, my partner has been there for me and embraced me like this.

"You ...!" Jun saw upset with Johan.

But, Johan does not care at all. He kneels resting one knee and kiss my right hand. "Will you dance with me, Princess Juudai?" Johan bargain to me.

Before I could answer. _Trio_ _Ojama_ appear and release the hands of Johan.

 _"_ _Johan_ _-_ _dono_ _forbidden_ _dance_ _with_ _Juudai_ _-_ _dono!_ " said _Ojama_ _Black_.

 _"_ _Only_ _Aniki_ _is allowed_ _to dance_ _with_ _Juudai_ _-_ _dono!_ " said _Ojama_ _Green_.

" _By_ _Aniki_ _,_ _we_ _are willing to_ _protect_ _Juudai_ _-_ _dono_ _and_ _bring her_ _to the side_ _Aniki_ _!_ " _Ojama Yellow_ said.

And they are united in front of me, _"Because Juudai-dono would be a candidate girlfriend for Aniki, Manjoume-san da!"_.

"Eh?" Jun shocked.

"What...?" Johan joined shocked.

"What do you say, Jun ...?" I ... no less surprised.

"Manjoume ... you ... WANT TO MAKE JUUDAI AS YOUR GIRLFRIENDS?!" This time around the man shouts ... okay, including Edo, two brothers Marifuji, Kenzan, Jim, Misawa and Johan did not accept the declaration of the _Trio_ _Ojama_ which also is an expression of Jun.

"Tch! Forced to. If so, why? Do you want duel with me?" said Jun who challenge them, grinning.

The more severe and more serious! I took a few steps to avoid them all. But ...

"How dare make ' _Ore_ ' as the bet you all, human!"

Oh no. This is actually not want showing on them. A black wind comes up behind with a horrible black aura makes them feel a strong pressure. There are some people ran into for fear of this power.

I just sighed and turned toward the back irritably protest the arrival of someone who emerged from the dark wind.

"I told you, if you show up here, you even make them afraid, _Mou_ _Hitori_ _no_ _Ore_." I said to someone that is a form of incarnation itself ...

"Haou?!" said all the people who knew him in another dimension. Incarnation, myself a longer, owner golden eyes, which is actually a man, Haou Juudai.

"Why, Juudai? Why Haou appear today?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"What he wants to control _Aneki_ again?!" Shou said no thanks because of the trauma they experienced when I was Haou control.

" _Minna_ , not so! He had not intended to power over me or do other bad things! He is now a twin here! In fact, he wants to learn about life at this age. If he did without hurting someone else, there's nothing wrong given the opportunity once again to live with us. "I said honestly to defend Haou.

"That said Juudai true. In fact, he never went to Duel Academia and become outstanding students exceed the achievements of Manjoume, Tenjouin, Marifuji, as well as outstanding students another. And he had just graduated with obtaining the highest score in Duel Academy Japan." clear Principal, Samejima.

"WHAAAAAT ?!" said the alumni who had received previous achievements.

"Well, that's it. It's just that ..."

"I do not like and do not receive if my reincarnation contested by human men like you!" Haou said curtly.

Well, when Haou live again as a human being in this day and age, his mind just to protect me so that no man approached me. You could say ... Brother Complex ...

"Whoever you are ..." -aura increasingly raising- "who dared to approach my reincarnation..." -eyes increasingly sharpened and turned "even making lover ..." -grinning- "I will not hesitate to give nightmares to and you will be heard by Juudai that you ... ".

"PARDON MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Suddenly, all my _nakama_ vague fear before Haou pronounce final sentence.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked, curious.

"It is nothing." he said simply.

I direct my cheeks puffed. "Geez! Always you keep something to me! Stingy!" I said annoyed, slapping his chest. But suddenly ...

Cup! Haou kissed my forehead?!

"This time I kiss your forehead. If you protest again, not the forehead, cheeks and nose. Instead, your lips." Haou said with a mischievous smile to me.

"Do not want to! I do not want Incest!" I protested with exasperation, as he has made my face flushed and embarrassed like this.

"So, you're silent and continue the show. After that, we go home because I have prepared a present for you. Then," -Haou smiled- " _Otanjoubi_ _omedetou_ , Juudai." he said to congratulate me. But actually, not just me who's birthday, right?

"Hey, you're wrong. It's not just being my birthday, but ..." -I left cheek kiss Haou- "It's also your birthday. _Otanjoubi_ _omedetou_ , _Mou_ _Hitori_ _no_ _Ore_ , Haou." I said who also congratulated him. Haou smiled happily. I am pleased to see the incarnation feel the happiness as I felt. Not sadness.

"Oh hey, before entering the mansion again, what if we dance together?" I offered to Haou.

"Dancing? What can you dance?" Haou asked who mock me.

"Of course we can! We bet! The loser had to treat eating _Ebi_ _Furai_ as much? How?" I say challenge.

"Because I also like _Ebi_ _Furai_ , no problem. I accept your challenge!" Haou also accept my challenge.

And finally, we started dancing in the moonlight and surrounded by beautiful flowers. I'm happy to be together like this. It could even meet up with my old colleague and my rival. And certainly, Haou was also happy~.

Want to feel the excitement will continue to exist when our anniversary later. Hopefully.

 **xXx The End xXx**

* * *

"-sensei" : Suffix teacher.

"Maa, maa" : calm down

" Hametsu no Hikari" : Light of Destruction

" Itadakimasu" : "I'm eating"

" -san" : Suffix for the older / more polite.

"Nakama" : best friend.

"Itta!" : "Ouch!" Feeling sick.

" -kun" : Suffix for men. But, sometimes a teacher is also summoned cherished pupil, women and men with the addition of the suffix.

"Arigatou", "Sangkyu" : "Thank you"

"Chotto!" : "Wait!"

" Baka" : "Stupid"

" Aneki" : "Old Sister".

" Sugoii" : "Unbelievable"

" hisashiburi" : "Long time no see"

"Nii-san, Aniki" : "Old Brother"

" -senpai" : "Old Bro / Old Sis in collage"

" Gomenasai" : "Sorry"

"Nan da?" : "What happened?"

" Iia" : "No"

" -san da" : It's Manjoume

"-dono" : "Master"

"Minna" : "Guys"

" 'Ore'" : "I" for men. Special Haou (Male) when calling Juudai (Fem).

"Mou Hitori no Ore" : "Other me". Juudai special calling (Fem) to Haou (Male).

"Ebi Furai" : "fried shrimp"

* * *

Actually ... I just wanted to make a story for Juudai only. But, Juudai protests because of its twin, Jaden aka Haou also birthday on this date. And so, I combine and corresponding character to Juudai Haou overprotective. As in the story, Haou had something that was little secret that makes the boys' secret fear they will be dismantled to Juudai. Automatically make them embarrassed and scared.

Keep going, you must know that the Haou emotionless person, not ever the slightest expression on whatever he feels like a statue, except pleasure as air-duel he will laugh ... yes ... so scary ... but make me rattleeeeeeeeee ! (#plak!)

Expression can be changed by the people closest, Juudai. But, I, Juudai and Manjoume Thunder inadvertently see Haou expression changed by a girl who is the same Tsundere like ... (straight goose bumps)

O-okay. A few of my story. I-if anyone wants to know ... all Haou why can ... s-so like the one above ... would make my sequel to his story. Once ... so-someone who could make him ... basically changed the face of the statue so man other than Juudai! Unplug first! R & R too!

Jya~ ! (ran away)

Juudai: Gotcha! Thank you for reading my second story~ (confused) What happened, huh? Ah, well!


End file.
